


5 Times Someone Sang to Ricky and 1 Time Ricky Sang to Someone Else.

by Ot3srock



Series: Ricky Bowen Deserves Good Friends [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxious Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Hurt/Comfort, Ricky Bowen Deserves Good Friends, Ricky Bowen Needs A Hug (HSM: The Series), Ricky is baby and deserves love, Sad Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Singing, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, Soft Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Songfic, Sort Of, fight me, he gets them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot3srock/pseuds/Ot3srock
Summary: Title should be self explanatory, but Ricky's going through shit and needs his friends to help him out.TW: Vomit and panic attacks, though briefly. Also, a little language, but fuck Todd.
Relationships: Big Red & Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Mike Bowen & Ricky Bowen, Ricky Bowen & E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series) & Everyone, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith & Ricky Bowen
Series: Ricky Bowen Deserves Good Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614853
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160





	1. Big Red-Hush Little Ricky

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, y'all like this. Feel free to comment and kudo; I also take requests.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky is exhausted after rehearsal and Red helps him sleep.

It was no secret that Ricky liked being sung to. When he was a baby, it was the only way to get him to stop crying if he was fussy. It was also the only way to put him down for a nap. When he grew up, he’d listen to soft music to fall asleep. Lately, though, he’d been so exhausted after rehearsal that he’d often times fall asleep in his clothes from the day, shoes and all. Most times, he’d wake up early in the morning(1, maybe 2am), grab something to eat, and change into pajamas before conking out again, but every now and then, he’d wake up the next day under the covers and in his pajamas with a bag of chips on the bedside table and a cheeky note from his dad.

“So, I’m thinking video games, then a couple movies, then we drink a bunch of soda and see who lasts the longest,” Big Red decided as he and Ricky descended the steps to the basement.

“Before passing out or before getting up to pee?” Ricky asked, blinking heavily against the sleep in his eyes.

“Both!” Red turned on his game system before grabbing the controllers and hopping onto his bed. Ricky flopped onto the beanbag and closed his eyes, letting out a yawn.

“Dude, as much fun as that sounds, I’m so tired I could sleep for a week,” he replied drowsily. Big Red looked distraught, so he backtracked. “But maybe tomorrow, yeah?”

“Tomorrow works! Do you mind if I play video games now?”

“Knock yourself out, dude.” Ricky slid down to the floor and Red took his place on the beanbag, settling down with one of the controllers. He pulled up a game and Ricky leaned against the beanbag, eyes closed and listening to the sounds of gunfire on the screen. He groaned at the loud racket and shifted in place, scooting closer to his best friend. He heard the music turn down and hummed gratefully, then heard Red start to sing gently, still focused on his game. He sang a song he’d reworked the lyrics to when he and Ricky were eight, right around when Ricky’s life started to fall apart.

_ Rock-a-bye Ricky in the treetop. _

_ When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. _

_ And when the bough breaks, the Ricky won’t fall, _

_ ‘Cause Big Red will catch him, _

_ Problems and all. _

Ricky hummed again and felt himself slip off to sleep as Red repeated the verse.


	2. Dad-Beautiful Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky's mom disappoints her son and Mike is left to pick up the pieces.

It had been a really tough week for Ricky, what with his mom being back in Chicago with her new boyfriend,  _ Todd _ and rehearsals being ten times harder since they were nearing tech week.

Ricky sat on the landing of the staircase, feet resting on the step below him, holding his phone to his ear as the trill of the call tone rang in his ear.

_ “Hello?” _ the voice of his mother spoke. Finally. All week, he’d been getting either  _ Todd _ or his mother’s voicemail.

“Mom! Hi! I’m so glad you answered! Did you get my messages?” Ricky greeted, smile on his face. It was nice to hear his mom’s voice again.

_ “I haven’t really had time to check them,” she replied. “What do you need?” _

“Well, the show’s coming up and I was just wondering if you were gonna be here for it,” Ricky explained, thumb running over his fingers nervously.

_ “Actually, I’m pretty booked with work,” _ his mom told him.

“I haven’t even told you when it’s gonna be,” he reminded.

_ “I know, sweetie, but I just don’t think I’m gonna be able to make it out there anytime soon.” _

“Oh.”

_ “Why don’t you have your dad record your parts and send it to me?” _ his mother suggested.  _ “I’m sure you’ll do great as Trey.” _

“It’s Troy.”

_ “What?” _

“Never mind.”

_ “Okay. I gotta go, Rick, but I’ll talk to you soon. I love you.” _

“Yeah. Bye.” The dial tone stung his ears and he dropped the hand holding his phone to his side. He wasn’t sure if he was gonna cry or punch a wall.

“Ricky, I’m home!” His dad called, walking in the door, holding a paper bag. “I got- what’s wrong?”

Crying happened. Ricky blubbered to tears and his dad rushed to his side, pulling him close.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. Can you tell me what happened?” his dad soothed. Ricky sniffled heavily; once, twice, before answering

“M-Mom s-s-said she’s t-t-too busy t-to s-see m-me-e in the mu-mu-musical,” he sobbed, turning to hide his face in the nape of his father’s neck. His dad had one hand rubbing his back and the other scratching at the back of his head soothingly, shushing him gently.

“It’s gonna be okay, Ricky. It’s gonna be okay,” he comforted. Ricky couldn’t stop the tears streaming down his face. He barely registered his father singing over his cries.

_ Close your eyes _

_ Have no fear. _

_ The monster’s gone _

_ He’s on the run and your daddy’s here. _

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _

_ Beautiful boy _

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _

_ Beautiful boy. _

_ Before you go to sleep, _

_ Say a little prayer. _

_ Every day in every way, it’s getting better and better. _

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _

_ Beautiful boy. _

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _

_ Beautiful boy. _

_ Out on the ocean sailing away _

_ I can hardly wait _

_ To see you come of age _

_ But I guess we’ll both just have to be patient _

_ ‘Cause it’s a long way to go _

_ And a hard row to hoe _

_ Yes, it’s a long way to go _

_ But in the meantime _

_ Before you cross the street, _

_ Take my hand. _

_ Life is what happens to you while you’re busy making other plans. _

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _

_ Beautiful boy. _

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _

_ Beautiful boy. _

_ Before you go to sleep, _

_ Say a little prayer. _

_ Every day in every way, it’s getting better and better. _

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _

_ Beautiful boy. _

_ Darling, darling, darling _

_ Darling boy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is a little longer than the first, but I hope you enjoyed both nonetheless!


	3. Seb-You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky panics during the show, but one Sharpay is there to help him.
> 
> AKA: What should have happened in episode nine.
> 
> Also, fuck Todd.

It had started out so great. In fact, he’d even go for perfect. Sure, he had these confusing feelings for Nini, but he could use that for his character and no one would even bat an eye. He’d gotten through everything without a hitch.

Until he saw  _ Todd _ .  _ Todd _ , who walked in in the middle of the fucking song, which was absolutely improper theater ettiquete.  _ Todd _ , who just  _ had _ to walk in right at his big solo and  _ kiss his mother _ , effectively ruining his big moment.  _ Todd _ , who hadn’t even been invited. Ricky had sent  _ his mother _ a ticket, not  _ Todd _ .

_ Fucking Todd. _

Now, he was freaking out, panic and anger rising in his chest.

“Has anyone seen Nini?” he asked Kourtney, Carlos, and Seb. “I could really use a pep talk right now.” When Kourtney explained that she was freaking out because of a scout, Ricky’s stomach dropped.

“Ricky, are you okay?” Seb asked, Ricky choked on his words.

“I-I can’t do this. I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry,” he stuttered, pushing past them. He was glad it was intermission, because he needed space to clear his head. He stuffed himself into the corner of a single dressing room, anxiety clouding his vision. He put his head in his hands and cried, just wanting this to all be over.

“Ricky? It’s Seb. Can I come in?” Seb asked from the other side of the door, knocking lightly. Ricky opened his mouth, but all that came out was a choked sob. “Okay, I’m gonna come in.” The door opened to reveal Seb, concern ghosted over his face. He sat next to Ricky and Ricky immediately leaned into him, seeking comfort.

“Seb, I can’t do this. Not with  _ him _ in the audience,” Ricky lamented, voice shaking. Seb wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Who, Ricky?”

“My mom’s new  _ boyfriend _ ,  _ Todd _ .”

“Oh.” There was a pause before Seb spoke again. “Ricky, you can do this,” he assured, rubbing Ricky’s shoulder reassuringly.

“No, I can’t. I don’t feel right,” Ricky protested.

“You wanna know what my dad told me when I got stage fright for the first time?”

“What’d he say?”

“Don’t think about it. Don’t think about anyone in the audience. Just focus on your character and everyone onstage, okay?” Seb relayed.

“Yeah, okay. I-I think I can do that,” Ricky agreed, taking a deep breath.

“We still have ten minutes before Act Two starts. Do you wanna stay here and regroup?” Seb asked. Ricky nodded, closing his eyes as he rested against Seb’s shoulder, Seb rubbing his shoulder in slow, gentle movements. Seb hummed a tune then started to sing, effectively calming Ricky’s nerves.

_ You are my sunshine _

_ My only sunshine. _

_ You make me happy _

_ When skies are grey. _

_ You’ll never know, Rick _

_ How much I love you _

_ So please don’t take my sunshine away. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, Ricky and Seb don't have a relationship tag. A03 is killing me. Like, what do you think "I gotta support Seb" means??????


	4. E.J.-Hush Little Ricky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adrenaline of the show wears off and Ricky is exhausted. Unluckily for E.J., he's a clingy sleepy boy.

The rest of the show went by without a hitch, Ricky only focusing on what was happening onstage like Seb suggested rather than what was happening in the audience. During the bows, he stared only at Nini. She was perfect. He loved her.

Wait.

He loved Nini.

He  _ loved _ Nini!

God, he had to tell her.

And tell her, he did, relaying everything he loved about her in the most passionate speech he’d ever given in his lifetime. They’d kissed and Ricky rode a high so great that not even meeting his mother’s boyfriend could bring him down. He rode over to Ashlyn’s for the cast party with Big Red, still coasting on adrenaline from the show. They played games, among them the edited version of Carlos’ HSM game, and watched movies and just generally hung out. When the adrenaline wore off, Ricky was utterly exhausted and found himself passed around to multiple people’s laps throughout the night. For the most part, he stayed with either Nini or Big Red and sometimes Seb.

At one point, though, he ended up in E.J.’s lap, curled up on his side with his head resting on E.J.’s crossed legs. E.J. stroked his hair and Ricky hummed.

“E.J., will you sing to me?” he asked.

“Uh, sure,” E.J. replied. “What do you want me to sing?”

“Anything you want,” Ricky answered through a yawn. E.J. looked to everyone else, raising an eyebrow. They laughed lightly and Nini pulled out her phone, starting a video.

“Go on, E.J.,” she whispered teasingly. “Sing to him.” E.J. rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, but an impatient huff from Ricky drew his attention back to the boy. E.J. stroked his hair back from his forehead in slow movements and Ricky hummed in appreciation. E.J. lowered his voice and started to sing.

_ Hush, little Ricky, don’t say a word, _

_ E.J.’s gonna buy you a mockingbird. _

_ And if that mockingbird don’t sing, _

_ E.J.’s gonna buy you a diamond ring. _

_ And if that diamond ring turns brass, _

_ E.J.’s gonna buy you a looking glass. _

_ And if that looking glass gets broke, _

_ E.J.’s gonna buy you a billy goat. _

_ And if that billy goat won’t pull, _

_ E.J.’s gonna buy you a cart and bull. _

_ And if that cart and bull turn over, _

_ E.J.’s gonna buy you a dog named Rover. _

_ And if that dog named Rover don’t bark, _

_ E.J’s gonna buy you a horse and cart. _

_ And if that horse and cart turn ‘round, _

_ You’ll still be the sweetest little Ricky in town. _

The group started to clap, but Nini shushed them, pointing to the boy in E.J.’s lap.

“Shh. He’s asleep,” she spoke quietly. Everyone looked and sure enough, Ricky was asleep, eyes lidded and soft snores escaping his slightly open mouth.

“You guys wanna go to the park across the street?” Carlos posed, leaning in so he wouldn’t disturb Ricky. Everyone gave forms of agreement, most nodding.

“Wait, what am I supposed to about him?” E.J. asked lowly.

“See if you can get him into the guest room,” Ashlyn answered. “And if not, wait until he wakes up.” E.J. reached down to try to move the boy off his lap, but Ricky grabbed his arm and held it close to his chest, curling closer to it.

“Guess you’re stuck here,” Nini chuckled. “Good luck!” With that, everyone went to the park, leaving Ricky and E.J. alone in the family room.

“Ugh, fine,” E.J. grumbled, staying where he was. “You’re lucky you’re adorable in your sleep.” Ricky groaned in his sleep, shifting so he was on his other side, taking E.J.’s arm with him. E.J. chuckled to himself, Ricky really was adorable. E.J. let his own eyes slip closed, knowing he wasn’t gonna be able to move for a while. He was really glad he’d gone to the bathroom before Ricky had been passed into his lap.

When the group came back, they saw both boys sleeping, Ricky curled in E.J.’s lap and E.J. slumped against the couch. They took many pictures, sending some to the HSMTM group chat so anyone who wasn’t there could see.

“Sleepover?” Ashlyn suggested and everyone nodded, grabbing blankets and setting up in the family room around the two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love clingy sleepy Ricky, 'cause I'm clingy when I'm tired, which is most of the time.


	5. Nini-Duérmete, Mi Corazón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky gets sick and Nini looks after him.
> 
> TW: Vomit

In their whole relationship(dating, friendship, and otherwise), Nini had only seen Ricky sick three times, if that. And each time was horrible. He would be out of school for a week, constantly vomiting and unable to keep anything down. His fever would be hotter than anything Nini had ever felt and half the time, he’d be so out of it that he’d randomly say things that didn’t make any sense.

But Ricky hadn’t been sick for years, so when Nini got the text from him, she almost ignored the subtext.

**Guess I’m Saying**

Nini, you’re so beautiful. I love you.

She smiled, then realized that Ricky had a class right now. One that didn’t allow even the mention of phones. Or at least he should have.

**I Don’t Not Love you**

Ricky, don’t you have Mr. Raston’s class? Are you allowed to have your phone?

**Guess I’m Saying**

Didn’t make it to schoil. Dad’s gone.

**I Don’t Not Love You**

Don’t you have your skateboard?

**Guess I’m Saying**

Kinda hard to skate when you can’t see where you’re going.

Okay, that was concerning. The bell rang and Nini packed up her stuff, pressing the call button next to Ricky’s contact name. He picked up on the third ring.

_ “Nini! ’m so glad you called!” _ he exclaimed.  _ “I w’s w’rried I’d be ‘lone all day!” _

“Ricky, what did you mean when you said you can’t see where you’re going?” Nini inquired, noting the slur in her boyfriend’s voice.

_ “I have a bad headache and ever’thin’s blurry,” _ Ricky replied. Nini opened her mouth to say something, but when she heard him vomit on the other end of the line, her mind blanked. She waited until she heard him cough before she spoke.

“Ricky, are you sick?” Ricky coughed again.

_ “I think so. I don’ feel too good.” _

“Ricky, is there anyone in the house with you?”

_ “Dunno. Dad lef’ yes’erday. Said he’d be back some’ime. Head hur’s too much to think ‘bout,” _ Ricky slurred.

“Why didn’t you tell him you were sick?” Nini gathered her things from her locker and left the school, sending a quick text to her moms and Kourtney explaining the situation and asking Kourtney if she could take notes and gather homework since they had the same last three classes together.

_ “Didn’ w’nna b’ther ‘im. ‘e said it was a ‘portant trip. Said only call for ‘mergencies.” _

“Ricky, I think you being sick counts as an emergency,” Nini informed, rounding the corner onto Ricky’s street. “I’m almost to your house, do you think you’re okay enough to open the door, or should I grab the spare key?”

_ “You don’ have to. You’re g’nna miss class,” _ Ricky protested.

“Ricky, can you come to the door or should I get the spare key?” Nini repeated, not leaving room for argument.

_ “Spare key,” _ Ricky answered, sounding like he was gonna be sick again. Nini reached up and grabbed the spare key from the doorframe, using it to unlock the door before replacing it. She hung up the phone and slipped it back into her pocket, checking her texts and seeing that her moms had given her the okay to leave school and Kourtney saying she’d drop off her assignments at RIcky’s house after school. Nini smiled, sending thank you texts back before she heard vomiting and rushed up the stairs and into the bathroom at the end of the hall.

There, she found Ricky with practically his whole head in the toilet, whole body shaking as he vomited. Nini crouched next to him, rubbing his back soothingly.

“Oh, baby,” she cooed. “Let it out, it’s okay.” When he finished the vomiting spell, Ricky looked at her, tears filling his eyes.

“Nini, I’m tired,” he whined, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand sluggishly.

“I know, baby. Let’s get you out of these clothes and into bed, yeah?” she suggested and Ricky nodded, moving to stand before he remembered something.

“Nins, what if I throw up ‘gain?” he asked, one hand clutched to his stomach.

“I’ll grab you a sick bucket, sweetheart, but it’s going to be a lot more comfortable sleeping in your bed, yeah?” Ricky nodded again and Nini helped him stand, slowly making their way to his room, which Nini was glad was right next to the bathroom. She sat him on his bed and took off his shoes and socks, putting his shoes back into his closet in their rightful place. She then removed his hoodie, shirt, and jeans, putting him in a loose T-shirt and sweatpants before tucking him under the covers.

“Thanks, Nini,” he slurred, turning over onto his side.

“Of course, baby. I’m gonna grab you some medicine and a bucket, I’ll be right back,” she replied, brushing sweaty curls off his forehead before leaving. When she came back, Ricky was staring at his outstretched hand and Nini remembered him saying that the world was blurry. She set down the bucket by his head before filling the little cup up with medicine and handed it to him. He downed it quickly, coughing at the taste and Nini handed him a bottle of apple juice. He took a small sip before handing it back.

“Don’ w’nna vomit ‘gain,” he offered in explanation.

“Of course, baby.” Nini pulled the rocking chair in the corner of the room up to the bed, gently rocking back and forth in it.

“Nini, is this what people mean when they say ‘in sickness and health’?”

“I think so, yeah.”

“You love me in sickness,” Ricky murmured.

“And in health,” Nini agreed, kissing his forehead.

“I love you, Nini Salazar-Roberts. I can’ wait-uh marry you so I can be Richard Salazar-Roberts.”

“I think I’m supposed to take your last name, Ricky,” Nini told him, though she flushed at the thought of marrying him. They hadn’t talked about it before.

“Well, that’s sexist.”

“It kinda is.”

“Boys are horrible. I’m sorry we’re so horrible, Nins.”

“Not all boys are horrible, sweetie,” Nini replied, taking his hand where it was reaching for her. “You’re one of the good ones.”

“Yay. I’m a good boy.” Nini chuckled.

“Yes, you are. Now, get some sleep, good boy,” she instructed.

“Will you sing me a song?”

“Sure, baby.” Nini thought for a moment, then sang a song her mothers would sing to her when she was younger.

_ Duérmete, mi niño, _

_ Duérmete, mi sol, _

_ Duérmete, pedazo de mi corazón. _

_ A la rue _

_ A la me, _

_ A la rue, mi corazón, _

_ A la rue _

_ A la me, _

_ A la rue, mi corazón. _

_ Duérmete, mi niño, _

_ Duerete, mi sol, _

_ Duérmete, pedazo de mi corazón. _

_ A la rue _

_ A la me, _

_ A la rue, mi corazón. _

_ A la rue _

_ A la me, _

_ A la rue, mi corazón. _

When she looked up, Ricky was asleep, soft snores falling from his mouth. His grip on her hand had loosened, but Nini didn’t let go, instead keeping her hand in his for comfort.


	6. Ricky-Lean on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky wants to thank his friends in the only way he knows how: singing them a song.

Ricky took a deep breath. He could do this. He could definitely do this. These were his friends, they loved him and he loved them. They weren’t going to make fun of him.

Wait, making fun of him wasn’t even on his radar. Should he be worried about that?

No, stop, that’s not gonna happen. They’re nice people.

A lot of people are “nice people”. Doesn’t mean they’re not gonna laugh,

Well-

“Ricky, you wanted to see us?” E.J. asked, peeking his head in through Ricky’s bedroom door, effectively interrupting Ricky’s internal fight.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I did. Come on in.” No turning back now. Everyone walked into his room: E.J., Ashlyn, Carlos, Seb, Kourtney, Big Red, and Nini. They sat down around the bed where he was sitting, holding his guitar.

“What’s goin’ on, Ricky?” Red asked, voice dripping with concern.

“I just wanted to thank you guys,” Ricky explained. “You guys have been here for me through a lot of shit that’s happened and I really wanted to thank you guys. So, I learned this song to make up for all the times you guys have sung to me.” Everyone nodded at him expectantly and Ricky took a deep breath to calm his racing nerves. He closed his eyes and strummed his guitar.

_ Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, _

_ We all have sorrow. _

_ But if we are wise, _

_ We know that there’s always tomorrow. _

_ Lean on me. _

_ When you’re not strong, _

_ I’ll be your friend. _

_ I’ll help you carry on. _

_ For it won’t be long _

_ Til I’m gonna need _

_ Somebody to lean on. _

_ Please swallow your pride _

_ If I have things you need to borrow. _

_ For no one can fill those of your needs _

_ That you won’t let show. _

_ You just call on me brother when you need a hand _

_ We all need somebody to lean on. _

_ I just might have a problem that you understand _

_ We all need somebody to lean on. _

_ Lean on me. _

_ When you’re not strong, _

_ I’ll be your friend. _

_ I’ll help you carry on. _

_ For it won’t be long _

_ Til I’m gonna need _

_ Somebody to lean on. _

_ You just call on me brother when you need a hand _

_ We all need somebody to lean on. _

_ I just might have a problem that you understand _

_ We all need somebody to lean on. _

_ Yeah, we all need somebody to lean on. _

Ricky opened his eyes when his friends started cheering and saw them all standing up, prepared to surround him in a hug. He put his guitar down and opened his arms. His friends swarmed him, overlapping each other with words of encouragement, love, and praise.

Ricky couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
